Voisins de palier
by lilou black
Summary: Raoul de Bragelonne rentre chez lui après avoir appris la vérité sur Louise de la Vallière. Et si, au lieu de recevoir la visite de son amour déçu, il recevait celle d’un ange consolateur ? Univers alternatif. Oneshot.


**Notes :** Ceci est ma première fanfiction n'appartenant pas à l'univers de Harry Potter. Soyez indulgents, s'il vous plaît.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, à l'exception d'Elvira Blomst, ainsi que les circonstances du récit, appartiennent à Alexandre Dumas. Et le titre de cette histoire est l'œuvre de mon amie **Andromède** (qui a eu la gentillesse de lire cette _chose_ en entier avant sa mise en ligne. Merci ma pote !).

**Résumé :** Raoul de Bragelonne rentre chez lui après avoir appris la vérité sur Louise de la Vallière. Et si, au lieu de recevoir la visite de son amour déçu, il recevait celle d'un ange consolateur ? Univers alternatif. One-shot.

* * *

**Voisins de palier**

Le jeune homme était assis chez lui, perdu dans des pensées qui tournaient inlassablement dans sa tête. Sa douleur était intense. Sa peine infinie.

— Infortuné que je suis, songeait-il. Le roi aime ma fiancée, ma fiancée aime le roi. Ils sont amants, ils sont heureux, et moi je suis malheureux et trahi. Que n'ai-je écouté mon père et tenté de repousser mes sentiments pour Louise… Seigneur, que la mort doit être douce, comparée à ce que j'éprouve. Peines d'amour, trahison, autant de poignards qui me transpercent l'âme. Si je pouvais mourir à l'instant, je serais libéré de toutes ces souffrances. Ah Louise, Louise, hélas, je vous aimais tant…

Il se laissa aller un long moment à la mélopée lancinante de son chagrin. Il savait qu'il avait tort, qu'agir ainsi ne lui apporterait rien de bon, mais il venait de perdre son premier amour, ce qui ajoutait un supplément à sa douleur. Il aurait tout le temps de se ressaisir par la suite, mais en cet instant, c'était au-dessus de ses moyens. Il aurait voulu pleurer, mais les larmes refusaient de sortir. Il ne pouvait que rester prostré là, enfermé dans ses souffrances comme dans une cage.

Il avait entendu les paroles que son père avait eues, après qu'il l'ait quitté.

_Pauvre Raoul._

_En effet, pauvre de moi._

Il entendit à peine quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Ou plus précisément, s'il entendit, il n'y prêta aucune attention. Il ne leva la tête que lorsque son visiteur, qui était en réalité une visiteuse, se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Et Raoul fut surpris de se trouver en présence d'une de ses voisines.

Il ne la connaissait pour ainsi dire pas. Il savait son nom, Elvira Blomst. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas française, d'après l'accent roucoulant que prenait sa voix lorsqu'elle parlait. Il savait, d'après les vêtements noirs et le voile qu'elle portait quotidiennement, qu'elle était veuve. Et pour finir, il savait qu'elle était professeur de chant ; sans doute enseignait-elle aux filles des bourgeois du quartier. Il l'avait souvent croisée dans l'escalier, toute de noir vêtue, ses partitions sous le bras.

Elle le regardait avec un air triste. Si triste qu'il se sentit obligé de prendre sur lui, et de lui adresser un sourire forcé :

— Que puis-je faire pour vous, Madame?

— Si vous le permettez, Monsieur le vicomte, je vous retourne la question…

La tranquille insolence de la femme laissa Raoul coi.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Monsieur, pardonnez-moi d'être franche. Je vous ai croisé à l'instant, et vous ne m'avez pas vu, aveuglé que vous étiez par une douleur. Sachez que vous cacher dans vos vêtements n'a pas suffi à cacher que vous avez mal.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux. Elvira Blomst le regarda avec gentillesse :

— Vous voir ainsi m'attriste. Parlez-moi.

Raoul secoua la tête :

— Je ne peux pas.

La femme s'agenouilla devant lui, et prit une de ses mains entre les siennes. Emu devant tant de compassion, Raoul sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il essaya de les retenir, de fermer son visage aux émotions qui s'emparaient de lui, mais Elvira Blomst ne fut pas dupe.

— N'ayez pas honte de pleurer devant moi, dit-elle. Dieu a créé les larmes pour qu'elles coulent.

Alors Raoul pleura. Il pleura devant cette femme presque inconnue, alors qu'il n'aurait pas osé le faire tout seul. Il pleura sans bruit, laissant ses larmes tomber sur sa main enlacée avec celles d'Elvira.

Puis l'orage cessa. Comme il avait commencé. La femme sortit de son corsage un mouchoir de coton blanc, et Raoul essuya ses yeux. Et il vit alors qu'elle le regardait, d'un air triste et presque suppliant :

— Parlez-moi. Garder sa souffrance pour soi est malsain.

Le jeune homme hésita. Il pourrait tout lui raconter. Après tout, en se laissant aller à pleurer devant elle, il lui avait dévoilé son âme. D'une certaine manière, son secret n'en était plus un. Mais n'était-ce pas dangereux de lui raconter une histoire à laquelle le roi lui-même était mêlé ? La pensée de son rival, de l'homme qui, avant d'être monarque, était à ses yeux celui qui avait volé le cœur de sa fiancée, le fit frissonner. Un sourire cynique, tel qu'il n'en avait jamais eu auparavant, naquit sur son visage :

— Madame, dit-il, je ne suis qu'un homme faible et méprisable. Je me lamente sur des intrigues de cour ridicules.

— Elles ne sont pas ridicules si elles vous font autant de peine.

— Une digne veuve telle que vous n'a pas à entendre ces sordides histoires d'amants et de maîtresses.

Elvira Blomst pinça les lèvres. Puis, avec des gestes lents, elle retira son voile noir, révélant des cheveux sombres et épais noués en un gros chignon.

— Oubliez donc la veuve, dit-elle. Que j'apparaisse à présent à vos yeux comme une femme ordinaire, qui trouve criminel de vous laisser seul avec votre souffrance. Quant aux intrigues de cour, rassurez-vous. J'ai entendu dans mon pays des histoires dont vous n'avez même pas idée. Racontez, Monsieur le vicomte. Videz votre âme des douleurs qui l'encombrent.

Raoul hésita encore un instant.

— Madame, puis-je être sûr de votre silence ?

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté :

— Je suis prête à jurer, si vous me le demandez, que rien de ce que vous me direz ne sortira de cette pièce.

Alors il raconta tout. Ou plutôt, il résuma la situation en quelques phrases simples, lapidaires:

— Je reviens d'un séjour en Angleterre. Et pendant mon absence, ma fiancée est devenue la maîtresse d'un autre homme. Elle ne m'aime plus. Elle aime… cette personne. Et… et il l'aime aussi.

Elvira Blomst reprit la main de Raoul dans les siennes:

— Monsieur, votre honneur a été bafoué, dit-elle. Et votre amour sali. Ayez une discussion avec l'homme qui vous a volé votre fiancée. Un bon duel clandestin règlerait sans doute le problème, ne pensez-vous pas?

— Madame…

— Je sais que c'est interdit. Mais Paris est grand. Le pays est grand. Cela pourrait ne pas arriver aux oreilles du roi.

— Madame, le roi _est_ l'amant de ma fiancée.

Un tic nerveux déforma le visage de la femme. Elle regarda Raoul avec une infinie tristesse:

— Je comprends alors votre désespoir…

Raoul ne répondit pas.

— Vous êtes bien jeune, reprit-elle. Je suppose que cette jeune personne était votre premier amour.

— Elle est la seule femme que j'aie jamais aimée. Je crois que mon père s'est toujours méfié d'elle. Et admettre qu'il avait raison me chagrine énormément.

— Et votre mère?

— Dieu ne m'a hélas pas permis de la connaître.

Elvira Blomst se leva, et attira la tête de Raoul contre son épaule. Ce dernier, qui n'avait jamais connu d'étreinte féminine, se laissa aller à cette marque de réconfort peu orthodoxe pour l'époque. Il sentit dans ses cheveux le souffle la femme qui se remettait à parler.

— Je ne peux point vous promettre que votre douleur s'effacera rapidement. Mais, s'il plaît à Dieu, vous finirez par rencontrer une autre personne qui ne vous fera pas souffrir, et vous oublierez ce premier amour qui vous fait tant de peine.

Raoul eut alors une vague pensée pour la jeune Anglaise éplorée qu'il avait laissée à Londres, et à qui il avait plus ou moins brisé le cœur, au nom de son amour pour Louise. Mais le temps que ce souvenir traverse son esprit, il eut froid: Elvira Blomst l'avait relâché. Elle ramassa son voile de veuve, qu'elle remit sur sa tête.

— Il faut que je parte, dit-elle. Si vous avez besoin de moi, envoyez-moi un mot. Ou si les convenances ne vous gênent point, ma porte vous est ouverte. Après tout, je ne suis qu'une veuve pieuse de trente-cinq ans.

Elle se pencha sur lui, et déposa un baiser sur son front.

— Au revoir, murmura-t-elle. Que Dieu vous garde.

Elle tourna les talons, et alors qu'elle passait la porte, elle manqua de bousculer un homme qui rentrait dans l'appartement. En rougissant, elle marmonna une excuse, puis elle s'en alla.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir le visage de cet homme. Mais elle avait entendu sa voix:

— Raoul, qu'était-ce donc que cette femme?

oOØOo

Quelques instants plus tard, le comte de la Fère se présenta chez Elvira Blomst. Il fut accueilli par une minuscule femme de chambre qui semblait à peine âgée de quinze ans, et qui parlait un mauvais français écorché par un gros accent. Elle le conduisit néanmoins avec un sourire timide dans la pièce principale de l'appartement, où se trouvait la maîtresse des lieux.

Elvira Blomst était assise bien droite dans un fauteuil de tapisserie, un chat tigré sur les genoux. Sitôt qu'Athos eut pénétré dans la pièce, l'animal sauta des genoux de la femme et alla renifler les bottes de l'intrus. Elvira congédia sa femme de chambre d'une voix calme, puis elle posa ses regards sur l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Elle devina immédiatement qu'il s'agissait du père de Raoul, du fait de la ressemblance physique. Elle essaya de sonder son esprit pour voir ce qu'il pensait, mais elle n'y parvint pas, le visage d'Athos ne trahissant aucune émotion. Elle s'adressa alors à lui d'une voix calme:

— Monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous?

Le comte de la Fère expliqua alors qui il était, puis les raisons de sa visite:

— Madame, je vous ai croisée chez mon fils il y a quelques instants. Je lui ai demandé ce que vous faisiez chez lui, et sa réponse ne m'a point convaincu. Du fait, je viens à vous pour avoir quelques explications supplémentaires.

— J'ai croisé M. le vicomte dans l'escalier, et bien qu'il ait caché en partie son visage dans le col de son manteau, j'ai bien vu que quelque chose le faisait souffrir de manière atroce. Alors je suis allée le trouver pour tenter de l'aider, car il m'a fait de la peine.

— Vous a-t-il expliqué les raisons de son chagrin?

— Oui, Monsieur le comte.

— Madame, j'ose espérer que vous vous rendez compte qu'il s'agit d'une affaire mettant en cause le roi lui-même, et en lui soutirant des informations, vous…

— Je ne lui ai soutiré aucune information, Monsieur, répliqua Elvira en fusillant Athos du regard. Je l'ai certes encouragé à parler, mais c'était pour soulager ses peines, et non pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. En aucun cas je ne l'ai forcé à parler. Eut-il choisi de garder le silence, je n'aurais point insisté. Vos accusations me blessent et me vexent, Monsieur.

Le comte regarda la femme. Ses yeux brillaient. Elle était pâle. Elle semblait en colère.

— Je vous prie de m'excuser, dit-il.

— Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de crier le secret de votre fils sur les toits, reprit Elvira. J'ai voulu l'aider. Les raisons de sa douleur ne me regardent point.

— Je n'en disconviens pas, mais vous auriez du rester en dehors de tout cela.

— Peut-être, mais je ne pouvais point le laisser seul. Si cela vous inquiète autant, sachez que tout ce que m'a dit M. le vicomte ne sortira pas de mon cœur. Je n'en dirai mot à personne, pas même à ma femme de chambre, qui de toute façon parle fort mal votre langue. Et ceci, Monsieur, n'est pas la première intrigue concernant un roi dont je sois mise au courant.

Athos fronça les sourcils:

— Vraiment, dit-il. Une simple veuve telle que vous connaîtrait certaines affaires royales…

— Vous ne savez rien de moi, répondit Elvira d'un ton amer. Je suis une étrangère. Et cela serait si simple si je n'étais, comme vous le dites, une _simple veuve…_

— Madame…

— Monsieur, je ne suis pas une _simple veuve_. J'ai dû quitter mon pays avec le peu d'argent que j'avais pour ne pas être réduite à la misère. J'ai été jusque récemment duchesse de Roskilde, avant que le roi Frederik de Danemark ne me retire les terres dont j'ai hérité de mon mari mort pendant la dernière guerre contre la Suède. J'ai fréquenté la cour, Monsieur. Et j'ai connu bien des intrigues concernant les grands de mon pays.

Le comte de la Fère regarda Elvira Blomst, et il eut du mal à l'imaginer parée des atours d'une duchesse. Il eut du mal à se la représenter à la cour royale de Copenhague. Il se rendit compte qu'elle avait caché ses origines avec talent, en se faisant passer pour une simple femme du peuple. Mais quelque chose dans son récit lui échappait, et c'est par curiosité qu'il hasarda une question:

— Pourquoi donc vous a-t-on retiré les terres de votre époux?

— L'évêque de Seeland est un homme influent, Monsieur le comte. Aussi influent que l'a été votre cardinal Mazarin. Il a fait peser la responsabilité de la défaite danoise à la guerre et des mauvaises finances du royaume sur la noblesse. De nombreuses terres ont dû être vendues. Et toutes les veuves ont perdu leurs biens, en étant invitées à se refaire très vite une fortune en se remariant. J'ai refusé un remariage. J'ai préféré partir avec ce que j'avais, et tout oublier pour me reconstruire une vie ailleurs. (1)

Ces dernières révélations firent naître le respect dans le cœur d'Athos. Il respecta Elvira d'avoir préféré tout laisser derrière elle plutôt que de se remarier pour de l'argent. Un tel sacrifice la rendit à ses yeux digne de confiance. Alors il la regarda avec bonté avant de dire:

— Madame, je vous prie d'excuser mes indiscrétions et mes accusations. Je ne voulais point vous blesser, et l'honneur de mon fils comptant avant tout à mes yeux, je ne me suis pas douté que vous ayez pu vivre certaines choses qui m'auraient poussé à être plus respectueux envers vous.

— Je vous pardonne, Monsieur, répondit Elvira avec un gracieux sourire. Vos intentions étaient louables. Dieu ne m'a pas permis d'avoir des enfants, mais je comprends que vous vous fussiez inquiété pour votre fils.

La discussion paraissant close, Elvira Blomst appela sa femme de chambre, qui répondait au nom de Sophie, et elle lui fit raccompagner Athos à la porte de l'appartement.

oOØOo

On dit que la nuit porte conseil, et que le sommeil aide à prendre les décisions les plus importantes. Raoul dormit mal cette nuit-là. Il ne trouva de repos qu'à la pensée de la visite d'Elvira Blomst, dont l'étreinte éphémère lui était apparue comme un refuge, et au souvenir des paroles de son père:

— Raoul, ni vous ni moi n'avons plus rien à faire à Paris. Regagnez Blois avec moi. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer et de réfléchir.

Il avait hésité, tout d'abord. Blois, c'était l'endroit qui avait vu naître et fleurir son amour pour Louise. C'était l'endroit où elle n'était plus, sa place étant à présent auprès du roi, son amant. Raoul ne voulait pas se souvenir de son enfance insouciante, douloureusement parallèle à celle de la femme qu'il avait tant aimée. Il voulait oublier. Mais dans le même temps, il avait besoin de son père, de sa sagesse, de sa bonté. Et il savait que s'il restait à Paris, ou s'il partait ailleurs, Athos s'inquiéterait. Or Raoul ne voulait pas causer de peine ou d'inquiétude à son père.

Il résolut donc d'aller à Blois, quitte à braver ses souvenirs.

Fort de cette décision, alors que le voile de la nuit pâlissait déjà à l'horizon, il s'endormit.

oOØOo

Il était encore tôt le lendemain matin lorsque la petite femme de chambre Sophie introduisit Raoul dans le salon d'Elvira Blomst. Cette dernière fut un peu étonnée de le revoir si tôt dans la journée.

— Bonjour Monsieur le vicomte, dit-elle, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite de si bon matin?

Raoul prit le temps de la regarder avant de répondre. Il avait décidé d'aller la voir pour la remercier avant de quitter Paris. Mais en la revoyant, il s'étonna de l'étrangeté de la situation. Cette voisine, qu'il connaissait à peine, était venue le trouver alors que sa douleur était la plus vive. Elle était comme un ange consolateur que Dieu lui aurait envoyé.

— Je viens prendre congé, Madame, répondit-il.

— Vous partez?

— Oui. Je me rends à Blois sur les terres de mon père.

Elvira Blomst lui lança un regard aigu:

— C'est une sage décision, Monsieur. Je vous souhaite d'oublier bien vite tout ce qui vous a fait souffrir.

Le jeune homme fut blessé par le ton un peu froid dont elle usait pour s'adresser à lui. Avait-il donc rêvé, ne lui avait-elle point, la veille, offert le refuge d'une embrassade? Il rougit légèrement à ce souvenir, avant de prendre entre les siennes la main d'Elvira:

— Madame, avant de quitter Paris, je voudrais vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait pour moi hier.

Un voile de douceur et de compassion passa dans le regard de la femme:

— Ce n'était rien, dit-elle.

— Peut-être n'était-ce rien pour vous, répliqua Raoul avec animation, mais votre présence chez moi m'a apporté une consolation dont j'avais intensément besoin. Une consolation que ni mon père, ni mes amis n'auraient pu me donner. Vous avez été pour moi hier la mère que je n'ai point connue, la sœur que Dieu ne m'a pas donnée, et l'épouse que je n'aurai jamais.

Elvira rougit à son tour:

— Je vous en prie, Monsieur, murmura-t-elle. Ne dites pas cela…

— Si, Madame. Je le dis, parce que je le pense au plus profond de moi.

Elle le regarda avec tristesse:

— Raoul, dit-elle, l'appelant inconsciemment par son prénom. Raoul, le monde est grand, et le temps guérit les blessures. Aussi profonde que soit la vôtre, la douleur passe et s'oublie. Un jour, vous rencontrerez une autre jeune fille, qui vous aimera d'un amour sincère et sans tache, et qui vous fera oublier celle qui a brisé votre cœur.

Le jeune homme resta un moment silencieux.

— Vous avez raison, Madame, finit-il par dire. Le temps guérit les blessures. Mais mon temps à moi est compté. La trahison que j'ai subie m'est mortelle: je sens déjà que la vie me quitte. Je survivrai sans doute pendant quelques temps avant que Dieu, dans sa mansuétude, ne rappelle à lui mon âme et n'abrège mes souffrances.

Elvira baissa la tête, et Raoul sentit ses doigts trembler entre les siens. Il se pencha pour voir le visage de la femme, et il vit des larmes rouler sur ses joues.

— Ne pleurez pas, Madame, je vous en prie, s'écria-t-il, alarmé. Je ne suis qu'un homme méprisable à l'honneur détruit, je ne mérite point qu'une femme de bien telle que vous verse des larmes pour moi.

Elle leva vers lui des yeux tristes et noyés de sanglots:

— Je ne puis rien vous dire qui vous fasse changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas? Vous êtes bien décidé à vous laisser mourir quoiqu'il arrive…

— Vous avez déjà fait tant de choses pour moi… Vous avez accueilli les peines qui assaillaient mon cœur sans me juger, ce dont je ne vous remercierai jamais assez. Je tenais à vous le dire. Adieu, Madame.

Alors Raoul porta la main d'Elvira à ses lèvres. Ce geste provoqua en lui un regret qui ébranla sa résolution de tenter la mort. Il laisserait derrière lui cette femme honnête, qui avait souhaité l'aider, et qui lui avait offert le premier véritable geste de tendresse féminine de sa vie. Il savait qu'il devait être fort, au moins pour cette fois-là, mais le souvenir de l'épaule ronde où il avait posé sa tête le submergea. Il lui lâcha la main, la prit dans ses bras, et enfouit son visage dans le voile de veuve. Elle le serra contre elle avec une douceur toute maternelle. Raoul releva la tête au bout d'un moment, et la regarda dans les yeux:

— Merci, Elvira, murmura-t-il.

— Il vaut mieux que vous partiez, répliqua-t-elle.

Raoul rougit. Son visage était si près du sien. Trop près, même. Il n'avait jamais vu un visage de femme à une distance aussi faible. Pas même celui de Louise. Il frissonna à cette pensée. Puis, sous le coup d'une impulsion, d'un sentiment de gratitude pour cette femme pleine de bonté, ou d'une vengeance contre celle qui l'avait trompé, il appuya ses lèvres sur celles d'Elvira.

Ce baiser provoqua en lui des sensations dignes d'une tempête. Il se laissa envahir par ce que Louise lui avait refusé en lui préférant un autre homme. Il serra très fort contre lui Elvira, qui se laissait embrasser avec la timidité d'une jeune fille, sans se soucier des conséquences que pourraient avoir son geste. Et il se sentit tout démuni lorsqu'elle le repoussa:

— Partez, Raoul, dit-elle d'une voix calme. Partez avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

Il rougit, gêné de ce qui venait de se passer.

— Pardonnez-moi.

— Il n'y a rien à pardonner. J'aurais pu ne pas vous laisser m'embrasser. C'est pour cela que vous devriez partir tout de suite.

— Avez-vous un regret?

— Je n'en ai point. Je vous demande simplement de vous en aller parce que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Je vous en prie, Raoul. Il ne faut pas que vous restiez ici.

Faisant fi des protestations d'Elvira, le jeune homme la reprit dans ses bras, réclamant auprès d'elle encore un peu de répit à sa douleur.

oOØOo

Sept années plus tard… 

Elle était malheureuse. Elle payait ses dettes vis-à-vis de l'Amour.

Louise de la Vallière était une femme brisée.

Son idylle avec le roi était morte. Trompée, repoussée, elle ne représentait plus rien aux yeux de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé plus que sa propre vie, et pour lequel elle avait commis les pires sacrifices. Elle était toujours au service de Madame, mais elle soupçonnait cette dernière de l'avoir garder pour l'humilier encore davantage si c'était possible. Car Madame ne lui demandait jamais rien. Quand elle ne l'ignorait pas, elle avait de petits sourires ironiques à son endroit. Qui étaient comme autant de flèches perçant le corps de Louise.

Elle avait prétexté rendre visite à sa famille pour se recueillir une fois de plus sur la tombe de son fiancé mort. Pauvre Raoul dont elle avait causé la perte. Elle le savait, et ne l'avait jamais caché, ni à elle-même, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre.

Elle lui avait déjà demandé pardon, mais elle pensait que cela ne suffisait pas. Alors elle allait pleurer sur sa tombe, quand elle le pouvait. Pour ne pas oublier ses fautes.

Elle se rendit seule à l'endroit où reposait l'homme qu'elle aurait épousé si sa folle passion pour le roi ne l'avait pas emportée. Mais il y avait déjà quelqu'un devant le tombeau. Une femme qui portait un voile de veuve, et qui tenait un enfant par la main.

Louise resta en arrière, attendant que l'inconnue ait fini de se recueillir. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de la regarder avec curiosité quand elle passa devant elle.

C'était une femme d'environ quarante ans. Elle était grande, forte, et encore très belle. L'enfant qu'elle tenait par la main était une petite fille au teint pâle et aux cheveux noirs. Etrangement, cette enfant remua quelque chose dans les souvenirs de Louise. Mais elle n'eût su dire quoi.

Elle adressa un salut à la femme inconnue, qui le lui rendit. Elles échangèrent quelques propos sans importance. Louise dit:

— Madame, vous avez un fort joli enfant.

— Je vous remercie, répliqua son interlocutrice avec politesse. Elle ressemble à son père.

Après un dernier salut, la femme et la petite fille disparurent.

Louise se retrouva seule devant la tombe. Et une phrase résonnait dans son esprit.

_Elle ressemble à son père._

En cherchant dans sa mémoire, elle comprit.

Cette enfant était celle de Raoul.

Elle aurait pu pleurer. Mais elle ne le fit point. Au contraire, elle bénit cette inconnue d'avoir donné à son fiancé, à cet homme qu'elle avait trompé et repoussé, suffisamment de tendresse pour avoir un enfant.

_Fin. _

(1) Les références à l'histoire du Danemark ont été tirées de l'ouvrage _les Sociétés scandinaves de la Réforme à nos jours_, par Régis Boyer, Jean-François Battail et Vincent Fournier, PUF, 1992.


End file.
